1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to wellhead assemblies and in particular to a seal with a bellows style nose ring and radially drivable lock rings that improve lockdown to a casing hanger.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
Seals are used between inner and outer wellhead tubular members to contain internal well pressure. The inner wellhead member may be a casing hanger located in a wellhead housing. The casing hanger supports a string of casing extending into the well. A seal or packoff seals between the casing hanger and the wellhead housing. Alternatively, the inner wellhead member could be a tubing hanger that supports a string of tubing extending into the well for the flow of production fluid. The tubing hanger lands in an outer wellhead member, which may be a wellhead housing, a Christmas tree, or a tubing head. A seal or packoff seals between the tubing hanger and the outer wellhead member.
A variety of seals located between the inner and outer wellhead members have been employed in the prior art. Prior art seals include elastomeric and partially metal and elastomeric rings. Prior art seal rings made entirely of metal for forming metal-to-metal seals (“MS”) are also employed. The seals may be set by a running tool, or they may be set in response to the weight of the string of casing or tubing. One type of prior art metal-to-metal seal has a seal body with inner and outer walls separated by a cylindrical slot, forming a “U” shape. An energizing ring is pushed into the slot in the seal to deform the inner and outer walls apart into sealing engagement with the inner and outer wellhead members. The inner and outer wellhead members may have wickers formed thereon. The energizing ring is typically a solid wedge-shaped member. The deformation of the inner and outer walls of the seal exceeds the yield strength of the material of the seal ring, making the deformation permanent.
Thermal growth between the casing or tubing and the wellhead may occur, particularly with wellheads located at the surface, rather than subsea. The well fluid flowing upward through the tubing heats the string of tubing, and to a lesser degree the surrounding casing. The temperature increase may cause the tubing hanger and/or casing hanger to move axially a slight amount relative to the outer wellhead member. During the heat up transient, the tubing hanger and/or casing hanger can also move radially due to temperature differences between components and the different rates of thermal expansion from which the component materials are constructed. If the seal has been set as a result of a wedging action where an axial displacement of energizing rings induces a radial movement of the seal against its mating surfaces, then sealing forces may be reduced if there is movement in the axial direction due to pressure or thermal effects. A reduction in axial force on the energizing ring results in a reduction in the radial inward and outward forces on the inner and outer walls of the seal ring, which may cause the seal to leak. A loss of radial loading between the seal and its mating surfaces due to thermal transients may also cause the seal to leak. One approach to preventing this type of movement is through the use of lockdown C-rings on the seal that rest in a machined pocket on the energizing ring. The C-ring engages the hanger when the seal is set, locking the seal to the hanger. Another approach has been to use the sealing element itself as a locking mechanism. In these approaches, lockdown is thus provided by the seal. Further, a lockdown style hanger may be utilized to lock the casing hanger in place. This requires an extra trip to lower the lockdown style hanger.
A need exists for a technique that addresses the seal leakage problems described above by providing additional lockdown capacity in a cost-effective way. The following technique may solve one or more of these problems.